japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Frontier (Anime)
Digimon Frontier (デジモンフロンティア), is a Japanese anime series and is the fourth Digimon TV series. The show was produced by Toei Animation based on the Digimon franchise. The series first aired on TV in 2002. The series aired in Japan on April 7, 2002 and ended on March 30, 2003. After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, five children go to a subway station and take a train to the Digital World. There, they meet Bokomon and Neemon, who act as their guides and tell the children that the Digital World is being destroyed, and the children must fight the evil Cherubimon and his Legendary Warrior servants in order to save the world. The series is noticeably different from other seasons as the main characters, the Digidestined, don't train Digimon to fight for them but instead merge with ancient spirits (known as 'Legendary Warriors') to become Digimon themselves. The English-language version, produced by Sensation Animation, aired on September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. It was the last season to use the Digimon: Digital Monsters title as subsequent series, beginning with Digimon Data Squad, began using unique localised titles. It is also currently the only season to have not aired in the United Kingdom. Plot Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World. These Ancient Warriors created artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten Beast spirits and ten Human spirits, one of each for each element), before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon summons five children from the human world into the Digital World via the train-like Trailmon. There, these five Digi-Destined find their respective Human Spirits and "Spirit Evolve" into Digimon, the Legendary Warriors. However, while finding their respective Beast Spirits, the five find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors that serve Cherubimon (for five of these spirits were given to the care of Cherubimon before his corruption). After they defeat four of them (JP destroys one, another loses his Beast Spirit to Koji and is destroyed by Duskmon for being useless, Zoe destroys another and Takuya destroys the last one), Koji Minamoto discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his twin brother Koichi Kimura. With Takuya Kanbara's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Kouichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. The DigiDestined arrive at the Rose Morning Star and find Ophanimon, trapped, who teaches them of Cherubimon's past and the war. Cherubimon then shows up and fights the lot. Proving to be too powerful for the DigiDestined, he steals all of their D-Tecors except Zoe's, who is still fighting to the very end as Zephyrmon. Just as Cherubimon is about to destroy Zephyrmon, Ophanimon breaks out of her imprisonment and sacrifices herself to save Zephyrmon and retrieve the others' D-Tectors. The children then discover that Ophanimon upgraded Takuya's and Koji's D-Tectors with her last bit of strength to allow them to Unity Spirit Evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, respectively. After using these new evolutions to defeat Cherubimon, the DigiDestined learn that the true mastermind is the very evil the Ancient Warriors sealed away within the Digital World's core, Lucemon. So now the six DigiDestined must try to defeat the two Royal Knights who were sent by Lucemon to scan all of the Digital world's data to complete his rebirth. Ultimately Takuya and Koji succeed in defeating the Knights, but not before they destroy and scan the whole digital world and free Lucemon (who scans the Royal Knights after the DigiDestined defeat them, allowing him to evolve to a more powerful form than he was before). At this point, after defeating Takuya and Koji as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, Lucemon destroys the Digital World's moons. He then began opening a portal to the real world: a portal that leads to the underground train station in which the DigiDestined were brought. He is confronted by the Digidestined who try to attack him with a multi hit tactic, fighting together as a complete team. However Lucemon ends up killing Koichi (who sacrificed himself to save the others). Forming the ultimate Legendary Warrior Digimon Susanoomon by combining all the spirits in Takuya and Koji, Lucemon is defeated and scanned. However, all of his evil transforms into another form of Lucemon, one of pure evil, which tries to go to the real world. Having almost given up, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors come to life, along with the spirits of Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon, giving the kids new hope. Together, they all form a seemingly more powerful Susanoomon, and defeat and ultimately destroy Lucemon (at least the evil part of Lucemon) once and for all, giving the Digital World its data back, ultimately restoring its true form. The children go back to the real world and find that an hour hasn't even passed since they left (only a 1/2 hour at most). They find Koichi, who they discover was only in the Digital World for having been in a coma for falling down a flight of stairs. He then wakes up when Koji arrives and the kids D-Tectors heal him before turning back into cell phones, leading everyone into living happily ever after, having the events of the Digital World change them forever. Characters *'Takuya Kanbara' Voiced by famous Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi, in Japanese. But he is voiced by Michael Reisz in English for the anime, whereas famous English voice actor, Dave Wittenberg voices Takuya for the English version of Digimon movie 7. He is the main character of this Digimon series and is the leader of the group. Takuya uses the Human Spirit of Flame to become Agunimon (Agnimon) and the Beast Spirit of Flame to become BurningGreymon (Vritramon). He later received the power to assume the forms of Aldamon (Ardhamon) and EmperorGreymon (KaiserGreymon). In episode 22, once Takuya lost his confidence to fight in order to help his friends, he decided to go back home. It was reveal in that same episode, that Takuya had a huge fear of what his life would have been like if he never went to the digital world, which made him got turn into Flamemon and he time travels to the day he left for the digital world, he congers his fears so can reunite with his friends. In the final episode, time standed still for Takuya and the others so they won't miss out on what they were go to do on the day that they left for the digital world. Which may Takuya finally celebrated his little brother's birthday, with the rest of hi family, just like he wanted to. *'Koji Minamoto' Voiced by famous Japanese voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya, in Japanese and by famous English voice actor, Steve Staley, in English. He was at first quiet and reserved, being described as the "lone wolf." Koji uses the Human Spirit of Light to become Lobomon (Wolfmon) and the Beast Spirit of Light to become KendoGarurumon (Garmmon). He later received the power to become Beowolfmon (Beowulfmon) and MagnaGarurumon. It was reveal that Koji was separated from his biological mother when he was young, and that he actually has a identical twin brother. But he finally meets his long lost sibling and reunites with his biological mother at the end of the series. *'J.P. Shibayama' Voiced by Masato Amada in Japanese, whereas famous English voice actor, Steven Blum, voices him in English. Real name, Junpei, J.P is the oldest of the group. He uses the Human Spirit of Thunder to become Beetlemon (Blitzmon) and the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become MetalKabuterimon (Bolgmon). It was reveal that J.P had a huge fear of Thunder, but he conger his fear in order to save his new friends. In the final episode, he shows his friends his new personality, and he hangs out with them more. *'Zoe Orimoto' Voiced by famous Japanese voice actress, Sawa Ishige in Japanese, and by famous English voice actress, Michelle Ruff in English. Real name Izumi, she is the main female member of the group, and is very independent. She uses the Human Spirit of Wind to become Kazemon (Fairymon) and the Beast Spirit of Wind to become Zephyrmon (Shutumon). It was reveal that she was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. Zoe returned to Japan a year before entering the Digital World after spending most of her life in Italy. Due to cultural differences, she is ostracized by her classmates. During a school camp trip, she gives a bandaid to a classmate who has hurt her foot, and the girl invites Zoe to join her group for dinner. At dinner, Zoe's classmates mock her, and when the girl with the injured foot once again invites Zoe to join the group, the other girls refuse to eat with her. The girl who Zoe has helped tells her to go back to her group because they are using all their junk, and apologizes. Zoe calls her a liar and runs away. In the final episode, she gets over her shyness, and finally makes new friends just as she did with Takuya and the others. *'Tommy Himi' Voiced by Kumiko Watanabe in Japanese and by Brianne Siddall in English. Real Name Tomoki, he is the youngest of the group, and is a bit of a crybaby. He uses the Human Spirit of Ice, to become Kumamon (Chakmon) and the Beast Spirit of Ice to become Korikakumon (Blizzarmon). Tommy lives with his parents and older brother, Yutaka Himi. At some point, Yutaka got fed up with how spoiled Tommy is, and the two get into a small fight, leaving resentment on both sides. Tommy also gets bullied, and is shy sometimes. In the final episode, he stands up to the bullies that bullied him and he becomes friends with them by playing a game of soccer. *'Koichi Kimura' Voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in Japanese and by Crispin Freeman in English. He is Koji's older Identical twin brother. Koichi and Koji's parents divorced when they were very young, and neither twin could remember the other. His mother never told him about his brother, and Koichi only learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. Koichi, feeling that his mother had enough to worry about, didn't tell her that he knew about his twin. Originally suffered from amnesia and became Duskmon/Velgemon, an enemy to the others, but later became purified. Uses the Human Spirit of Darkness to become Löwemon and the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become JägerLöwemon (KaiserLeomon). In the final episode, he lets Koji reunite with their biological mother. Films *Digimon movie 7 (Island of Lost Digimon) Theme Songs :Opening *FIRE!! (Ep. 1 - 52) :Ending *Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (Ep. 1 - 26) *an Endless tale (Ep. 27 - 50) Trivia Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon, Aldamon, KaiserGreymon, Susanoomon *Hiroshi Kamiya as Koji Minamoto, Wolfmon, Garummon, BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon *Sawa Ishige as Zoe Orimoto, Fairimon, Shutumon *Masato Amada as J.P Shibayama, Blitzmon, Bolgmon *Kumiko Watanabe as Tommy Himi, Chackmon, Blizzarmon *Kenichi Suzumura as Koichi Kimura, Duskmon, Velgemon, Louwemon, KaiserLeomon *Kazuko Sugiyama as Bokomon *Masami Kikuchi as Neamon, Narration *Rica Fukami as Mysterious Voice/Ofanimon *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Seraphimon *Ryuzaburo Otomo as Cherubimon *Kae Araki as Patamon *Rumi Shishido as Lopmon *Yoko Asada as Plotmon *Tomohiro Nishimura as Grottomon, Gigasmon *Kenji Nomura as Arbormon, Petaldramon *Haruhi Terada as Ranamon, Calmaramon *Yasunori Masutani as Mercuremon, Sephirotmon *Kumiko Nishihara as Mysterious Voice/Lucemon, Lucemon Larva *Ryusei Nakao as Lucemon Falldown Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode *Ryōtarō Okiayu as LordKnightmon *Kenta Miyake as Dynasmon *Fumihiko Tachiki as Cerberumon *Eiji Yanagisawa as Trailmon (Worm) *Tailmon-betsu as Poyomon *Kaneki Tanukikouji as Father *Hiroyuki Kawamoto as Raremon *Yuko Tachibana as Pagumon, Teppei *Kaori Uotani as Pagumon, Bully, TorikaraBallmon, Classmate *Yukie Muraoka as Pagumon, KaratsukiNumemon Daughter, Zerimon, Island Gomamon, TorikaraBallmon, Child, Izumi's Classmate, Florist *Hitoshi Bifu as Trailmon (Angler) *Hidenari Ugaki as Wizarmon *Tomoaki Ikeda as Candmon, KaratsukiNumemon, Fortuneteller (Vademon) *Hiroshi Saeki as Candmon *Satoshi Tsuruoka as Candmon, KaratsukiNumemon *Kazunari Kojima as Candmon, Kokuwamon, Sorcerymon, Passerby, Fantomon, SuperStarmon, Trailmon (Franken), SkullSatamon *Yusuke Oguri as Candmon, Kokuwamon, Gottsumon, Toucanmon, Honeybeemon, Insekimon *Tomomichi Nishimura as Candmon Village Leader *Mamiko Noto as Floramon *Nao Kouyama as Floramon *Yoshikazu Nagano as Mushmon, Trailmon (Franken), Starmon, Sagittarimon, SkullSatamon *Masahito Yabe as Mushmon *Hiroaki Ishikawa as Woodmon *Keiichi Sonobe as Kokuwamon Elder, Goatmon *Norihisa Mori as Kokuwamon, Toucanmon, Honeybeemon *Miwa Matsumoto as Kokuwamon Child *Takashi Matsuyama as Snimon *Yutaka Shibayama as Goburimon *Hajime Iijima as Goburimon, Doctor *Yukiko Hanioka as Minomon, YukimiBotamon, Island Gomamon, EbiBurgamon, Burgamon, Mamemon, Poyomon *Ikuo Nishikawa as KaratsukiNumemon Elder *Iho Matsukubo as KaratsukiNumemon Daughter *Keijin Okuda as Kongoumon, Fantomon *Makiko Ohmoto as ToyAgumon *Umi Tenjin as Pandamon *Kazunari Tanaka as Monzaemon *Kumiko Yokote as Tunomon *Reiko Fujita as Caprimon, TorikaraBallmon *Akiko Kobayashi as Nyaromon *Kaoru Shiomi as Yaamon, Trailmon (Mole) *Koten Kimura as Jyarimon *Ai Nagano as Togemon-sensei, Nefertimon *Hiroomi Sugino as Bakumon *Yasuhiro Takato as Admirer of the Ten Warriors, Gottsumon *Ryō Naito as Gottsumon, Toucanmon, Honeybeemon, Insekimon *Nobuaki Kanemitsu as Fortuneteller (Gekomon), Toucanmon, Starmon *Kazuhiko Nishimatsu as Fortuneteller (Sepikmon) *Hiroshi Naka as Shamamon *Hitoshi Horimoto as Delumon *Kohei Kowada as Whamon *Yuki Kaida as Gomamon *Tomoyuki Shimura as Trailmon (Buffalo), Burgamon Leader *Yuichi Nagashima as Nanomon *Romi Park as Trailmon (Mole) *Masaaki Ishikawa as Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) *Hitoshi Bifu Trailmon (Angler) *Daisuke Sakaguchi as Trailmon (Kettle) *Jouji Nakata as WereGarurumon (Black) *Ikkei Seta as Dogmon *Katsuyuki Konishi Pidmon, Koji's Father *Junichi Sugawara as Burgamon Leader, Trailmon (Angler) *Mari Adachi as Burgamon Mother, Swanmon Ken Nakamura as TorikaraBallmon, Micchan, Izumi's Classmate, Chiaki Yūya Yoshikawa as TorikaraBallmon *Harumi Ikoma as TorikaraBallmon *Daisuke Ishikawa as Chamelemon, Trailmon (Angler) *Toshinobu Iida as Pipismon *Koji Ishii as Dark Trailmon *Rieko Nakayama as unnamed Mother, Classmate, Tomoki's Mother, Koichi's Mother, Teruo *Yukihiro Misono as Passerby *Kaoru Shiomi as unnamed Mother, Izumi's Classmate *Satoshi Taki as Sepikmon *Pile Volcano Ota as Volcamon *Kiyoyuki Yanada as Asuramon *Hiroshi Takahashi as Karatenmon *Kisho Taniyama as Tomoki's Older Brother *Mayumi Oda as Izumi's Classmate *Nozomi Masu as Izumi's Classmate *Norio Wakamoto as IceDevimon *Kazuya Ichijo as Baromon *Kentarō Ito as Katsuharu *Hikaru Midorikawa as Angemon Takashi Nagasako as Trailmon (Worm) *Masaaki Tsukada as Mamemon Elder *Satomi Arai as Trailmon (Mole) *Masaya Onosaka as SkullSatamon *Yuka Nakatsukasa as Palmon :English * all information on the Digimon Frontier (Anime) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Frontier